Recently, plastic exterior products with diverse colors have been winning popularity for electronic parts, automobile parts, and the like. In addition, the plastic exterior products are increasingly realizing high quality sense of touch.
The plastic exterior products usually include a plastic resin and a metal particle and thus, realize a resin appearance with a metal-like texture. This is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2001-262003 and 2007-137963, but the metal-like texture did not appear in an actual experiment.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-262003 discloses a use of a flake-shaped metal particulate, but a weld line occurs in an actual experiment. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-137963 discloses resin composition including a glass fiber and a metal particle, but appearance failure occurs due to the glass fiber in an actual experiment.
A conventional article formed by adding a metal particle to a plastic resin may realize only a metal-mixing texture, and has a difference from a painted article having a metal-like texture and is insufficient for replacing a painted article.